


is that a gun in your pocket?

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Big Dick Barton too, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Crying Bucky Barnes, Crying During Sex, First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sappy, big dick bucky barnes, fuckboy grey sweatpants, just general BDE, sex discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: bucky barnes has a big {REDACTED}





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> written for WH bingo square- Big dick bucky barnes
> 
> this is gonna have another chapter i'm just a coward and can't decide who i want to top 
> 
> @_AMAMOT

Bucky couldn’t help but flush the first time that Clint rubbed his hands over his groin for the first time when they were making out. Look, it wasn’t like he didn’t know that he was well endowed. He wasn’t able to get his own fist around it when he jacked off and skinny jeans took significant maneuvering. So Clint’s bugged out eyes as he traced the outline of Bucky’s soft cock in his sweatpants just made him sigh a bit. They had only just gotten past the tentative make out phase of their relationship and Bucky wasn’t eager to push things too quickly.

“Babe-”

“Buck holy shit.” Clint kissed him hard from where he was stradling Bucky’s thighs. “You’re a shower not a grower huh? Don’t worry baby we’re still taking it slow. I shoulda asked before I touched ya like that.”

“I’m both” Bucky managed to squeak out as Clint sucked kisses down his neck. He was more embarrassed than anything now. “I’m a grower too-”

“Wait what?” Clint sat back on his heels and put some space between them, allowing Bucky to take in his bitten lips and blown pupils.

Bucky just groaned a bit and leaned his head against the back of the sofa. “Ok fine. I’ve always been uh ...bigger? And the serum just made everything bigger? It’s almost... It’s too big honestly.” 

Clint took his hand to Bucky’s face and made him meet his eyes. “Babe, you’re the only person I know who needs a pep talk because they’re dick’s too big. We don’t need to think about it right now ok? Do you wanna watch a movie?”

\-----

They continued their slow exploration of intimacy with each other, learning what the other liked and how to make them reach their pleasure. Clint looked incredible with his mouth stretched around Bucky’s cock with his throat bulging from where he had relaxed it. And Bucky made the most wonderful noises as he ate Clint out and got beard burn in his most intimate places. Clint was above average in size too, making Bucky a little less self conscious, but he still felt like it was almost grotesquely large. 

Of course once he saw it and got his hands on it, both literally and proverbially, Clint couldn’t stop thinking about it. He was practically to the point of asking Steve if Bucky had always been well endowed or if it was a product of the serum. He nearly buzzed out of his skin during the movie night that Bucky had been doing laundry because he had no clean underwear, and consequently had put his sweats on commando. How are you supposed to watch a movie when your boyfriend’s cock is visible against through the thin fabric? More to the point, how did nobody else notice it? Was Bucky doing it just to mess with Clint?   
  
Turns out, yes. Bucky had been trying to push things further with them for some time, but Clint had been too busy trying to give Bucky the space he needed to be ready for intimacy. That explained the times he “forgot” his clothes when he went to shower, going commando under sweatpants, and the unsubtle bottle of lube left out.

“Babe please…” Bucky moaned out with Clint perched on his thighs, frotting their erections together as they made out. 

Clint pulled back, shifting back since this was usually where they would either draw the line or tentatively push forward. “What baby?” 

“Can we… tonight?” Bucky curled his hand into Clint’s hair. 

  
“Did you just Mamma Mia dot dot dot me?” Clint kissed his forehead. “Yeah baby. You wanna take this to bed?”   
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the 'romantic sex' square!
> 
> make bucky cry 2019

“C’mon baby, I’m ready.” Clint grabbed at Bucky’s wrist where he was fingering him open with three fingers. “Please? If you’re ready?”   
  
“I just don’t wanna hurt you, doll.” Bucky murmured into Clint’s ear, kissing his neck.

“I know. But you’ve been prepping me for like a half hour and I’m gonna die if you don’t put that monster inside me soon.”

Bucky gave him a sideways look but slowly drew his fingers out of Clint regardless. “Can...you be on top so you can control the pace?”   
  
“Yeah babe.” Clint sat up to kiss him and rolled them over. “Of course.”   
  
He was naked on top of Bucky, who still had his loose joggers on. Although they were slightly tighter around the crotch, where Clint mouthed over the outline of Bucky’s hardening cock under the fabric. He could taste the wetness of precum leaking through and dug his fingers into the waistband to pull Bucky’s pants down around his thighs. With nothing restraining it, his erection bobbed free and hit against Clint’s face.   
  
“Oh god.” Bucky hid his hands in his face. “Please…”

He was cut off by Clint swirling his tongue around the tip of his flushed dick. He was mostly hard and ready, just wanted to let Clint take his time. Bucky felt him press sloppy kisses all down his shaft, humming around his balls before licking all the way up again. He suckled the tip like a popsicle and released with pop. 

“You ready for me?” Clint asked as he kissed Bucky’s hip bone.   
  
“Yeah. Just don’t hurt yourself.”

Bucky’s face was wrought with worry but when Clint began to lower himself onto him, the worry faded into hesitant bliss. Clint sank lower until he was about halfway down Bucky’s cock, already feeling stretched and full. He bounced a bit, teasing the tip all the way to catch his rim and sinking a little lower each time he lowered himself. 

When Clint was fully seated on Bucky’s hips he started rolling his hips gently, leaning down to kiss and hold onto Bucky’s face. He felt so gloriously full of his boyfriend’s dick, it was like it was in his throat. Bucky lifted his hips a bit experimentally, driving the tip of his cock into Clint’s prostate and making him dribble a bit onto their stomachs. They tentatively moved back and forth with shallow motions, moaning and kissing each other when something felt good. 

Clint found a good rhythm of grinding his hips on Bucky, not bouncing very much but rather just keeping Bucky deep inside him. He pulled Bucky up to sitting and perched on his thighs, slotting their mouths together to messily kiss him. Their hands tugged at each other's hair and their lips started to get desperate as Bucky started meeting Clint’s shallow motions. 

Bucky’s eyes watered with emotion as he felt himself release into Clint, nothing between them except their sweaty bodies and panting breaths. He held his boyfriend close, arms both metal and flesh tightly wound around the archer’s waist as he buried his face in Clint’s neck, getting him wet with his tears as he let out a small sob. 

“Are you crying?” Clint sounded concerned as he tilted Bucky’s head up. “Babe are you ok?”   
  
“‘S good.” Bucky said thickly, feeling his sensitive cock still inside Clint. “I love you. You’re so good.”   
  
“Oh, baby.” 

Clint just kissed him hard again and made to pull off of him. Bucky held him closer and didn’t let go. He kept his metal arm around Clint but snuck his other down between them to start stroking where Clint’s cock was pressed in between them. He only needed a few strokes paired with a gentle tongue in Clint’s mouth to push him over the edge.    
  
“You’re so good.” Bucky said again, burying his face into Clint’s torso and crying tears where his come was on his stomach. “That was amazing, baby.”

“C’mon. Let’s get cleaned up.” Clint felt a bit sticky and Bucky was still inside him, his soft cock still at it’s impressive size.

“Not yet. Please?” Bucky laid back down and shuffled their legs a bit so he was spooning Clint, still sheathed inside him. He pressed close to his back and wetly kissed the broad shoulders. “Maybe even round two.”

“God I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha you THOUGHT i could only write one (1) sex position/configuration
> 
> you were right this was hard i like service top clint so much better than power bottom clint


End file.
